


Break From Quarantine

by nickimonkey



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Established Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz, Established Relationship, M/M, Moving In Together, Picnics, Quarantine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-14 15:41:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29421033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nickimonkey/pseuds/nickimonkey
Summary: Buck and Eddie go on a little quarantine date before they officially move in together
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 52





	Break From Quarantine

**Author's Note:**

> I’m sorry if I spam you guys, I’m currently reworking my saved works to post

Buck was missing his boyfriend considering they had to be quarantined because of this whole pandemic situation. 

He remembered reading about past pandemics in history and wondering how people could possibly live through something like that and now here he was going through it. Buck never thought he would experience a global event up close and personal in his lifetime on top of all the other things he experienced. 

Luckily for them, they are supposed to move into their new house in a few days. After a year of going back and forth between the loft and Eddie’s apartment they were getting their own place. They were finally going to live together and never be apart for more than twenty four hours again.

Buck smiled when he heard a knock on his dorm door, thinking it was Eddie. So he ran to the door, sighing when it was Maddie. "Oh it's just you."

Maddie would have been offended if she hadn't just helped Eddie finish up setting up the romantic surprise he had for Buck . That was Eddie Diaz for you. Man of romantic gestures. "I know I'm not the person you wanna see but the sooner you get ready the sooner you can see your lover boy."

"What's going on?" Buck looked down at himself, seeing no problem with what he was wearing. "What's wrong with what I'm wearing?"

"You can at least put some nice jeans on?" She said, going to his closet and throwing him a pair when she found some she liked. "Those sweats look like they are starting to graft to your skin."

Buck sighed putting the jeans on. "Anyone tell you you are bossy?" 

"Every damn day." Maddie smirked. "I'm so excited for today."

"I would be too if you told me where Eddie was taking me or what we are doing." Buck rolled his eyes.

"I honestly don't know what you are doing." She told him. "All I know is you need to be ready by one."

Buck racked his brain for a possibility and his eyes widened. "He's not proposing, is he? I mean I do wanna marry him someday but we've only been dating a year and a half."

"Have you two even discussed marriage before?" Maddie got up to steady him while she waited for an answer to which he shook his head. "Then he probably won't propose. Even if he did, would it be such an awful thing. You don't have to get married next week."

"You don't think it's too fast for us to get engaged, right?" Buck asked. 

"Maybe for people who start dating the day they met but you two have known each other your whole lives." Maddie shrugged. "If Chim had asked me to marry him on our first date I would have said yes because I was tired of the will they won't they shit."

Suddenly the doorbell rang, making the two of them jump. Could it be that he who hasn't been named was here?

"I'll get it." Maddie practically ran to the door, breathing a sigh of relief when she saw who was on the other side. "Thank god you're here. He is extremely nervous."

Eddie being his normal worried self, went over to Buck and wrapped his arms around his waist from behind. "Hey baby. You okay?"

Buck melted into Eddie’s arms before turning around to wrap his own arms around the taller boy's neck. "Better now."

Eddie smiled from behind his mask and leaned down to kiss Buck, stopping when he felt Buck try to pull away from him. "Ev, what's the matter?"

Buck raised his eyebrow. "Are you seriously trying to kiss me with your mask on?"

"Yes?" Evan asked. "It's a safety thing."

"I know it is and I agree with it wholeheartedly but when we're out in public plus we work opposite days so it works out with Chris." Buck smiled. "Right now I want to feel your lips, not some piece of cotton."

Eddie nodded his head, completely understanding where his boyfriend was coming from. He carefully pulled down his mask just under his chin before finally putting their lips together.

"I'm gonna go." Maddie said, increasingly feeling like she was interrupting something. She quietly made it out of the room, giving the couple long awaited privacy.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Eddie had never really known how impatient Buck was until this very moment. the hollywood sign was not even an hour away from Los Angeles Buck was already complaining a half an hour into the drive.

"Are we there yet? Where are you taking me?" Buck seemed to be saying these on a loop every five minutes.

"Baby, we are almost there." Eddie told him when they were about two minutes away from the spot he and Maddie decided on.

"I don't know about this Eds." Buck said when he realized where they were. "I know they are only open for outside dining but I don't think I'm comfortable being around so many people."

"I know Evan." Eddie took one of his hands to try and calm him down. "Which is why we are going to sit on a hill, have a little picnic and watch the scenery."

Buck sighed in relief. "You know me so well."

"I would hope so. I would be a terrible boyfriend if I didn't." Eddie joked.   
Once the car was parked, Buck got out and tried to open the trunk because he wanted to do something.

"Don't worry babe. I got it." Eddie said, kissing his cheek and effortlessly switching places with Buck. "Why don't you look for the perfect spot for us to sit at."

Buck pretended to scoff. "You know I am capable of lifting things, don't you?"

"Of course I do but that doesn't mean you should have to." Eddie replied, following Buck to a spot with all of their stuff in hand.

"I can at least put the blanket down." Buck did not give Eddie a chance to respond before taking the blanket out of the younger man's hand and laying down on the ground himself.

Eddie sat down and silently instructed Buck to sit down as well before starting to take the food out of the coolers. "I missed you Ev."

"I know honey. I could hear it in your voice every night when we were on the phone." Buck told his boyfriend, making sure he was in a comfortable position. "I missed you too."

Eddie smiled. "How has your shift been going? I know it can sometimes be difficult for you to behave without me by your side."

"I think I’m doing fine but you should probably ask Bobby if you want a more accurate answer." Buck shrugged. 

Eddie was confused. "I don’t even want to think about what his answer could possibly be.." 

"I know I have to be more careful because it’s not just me I have to think about anymore. I have you and Chris. You two are way more important than my need to be reckless." Buck smiled before taking a bite of his sandwich.

"You can be reckless while also being reasonable." Eddie said definitely knowing he was going to need some form of structure.

"I really like that plan." Buck nodded his head. It was the perfect idea. "I can't believe we're moving into the new place in a few days."

"Finally." Eddie gushed. "I feel like I have been waiting for this moment my whole life."

Buck blushed. "The start of the rest of our lives."

**Author's Note:**

> let me know what you think 
> 
> tumblr: nickimonkey


End file.
